This invention relates to an automatic finishing system for wound coils in a coil winding machine which can automatically carry out several finishing steps in the manufacture of wound coils, the steps including taping, terminal soldering, continuity tests and the detection of defects in the products.
Such finishing steps for wound coils have been carried out by using several apparatuses for different steps which are arranged in a straight line. When a wound coil bobbin is transferred by conveyor means such as a belt conveyor to the position of the first apparatus which carries out the first finishing step, it is usual that the wound coil bobbin is put on this first apparatus by an operator or a robot. And after the first step by the first apparatus is completed, the bobbin is removed from the first apparatus and transferred and supplied to the next apparatus which carries out the next finishing step.
In such a conventional finishing process for wound coils, it is usual that the bobbin supply to and bobbin discharge from the respective apparatuses are carried out by operators or robots.
A finishing process for wound coils has been recently automated in a manner similar to that of a coil winding process itself. In some cases, the bobbin supply and discharge are carried out automatically by respective robots throughout the finishing process. These apparatuses used for the finishing process include for example, an automatic taping machine, an automatic soldering machine, an automatic selector and the like and these are only disposed or lined up in a straight line along the bobbin conveyor means such as a belt conveyor. Accordingly, the finishing process line becomes too long and requires a wide space for placing the apparatuses.
In such a lined up finishing process line, a long bobbin conveyor means must be provided because the discharge position for the final finishing step is far away from the bobbin supply position for the first finishing step.
There is a further problem. Some stations, e.g., the soldering step station, are preferably to be apart from the operators. But the straight-line type finishing apparatuses can not solve this problem.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic finishing system for wound coils in a coil winding machine which can solve the above-mentioned problems, in which all the finishing steps may be carried out while the wound coil is always mounted on a jig which is movable intermittently along an endless path; the finishing apparatuses for the respective finishing steps may be disposed or lined up within a limited space around a group of travelling coil bobbins; the required space for disposing of the finishing apparatuses may be made much smaller than in the conventional long finishing process line; a layout of the finishing apparatuses may be easily designed; the product quality of finishing may be improved; and the working time may be shortened.